


Rindu

by nikuy



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta, Dilan (1990)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: Kalau dipikir lagi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa mereka menghabiskan lebih dari satu dekade memperjuangkan satu sama lain dan hubungan mereka kendati terjebak dalam pusaran rindu yang mereka pikir tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ini semua berkat rindu. Jika tidak rindu, maka tidak akan sampai mereka ke sini.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sobat Randilan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sobat+Randilan).



> Hari ini teman-teman produktif banget bikin HC domestic AU yang mustahil nggak saya kerjain. Nyawa rasanya udah di ujung lidah ini dapet ide2 cemerlan berkenaan dengan RanDilan yang sudah menikah dan punya anak. 
> 
> Jadilah kumpulan drabble sekenanya ini. Enjoy, ya. :)

Ketika jemari mungil itu memeluk telunjuk Rangga, ia tahu ia siap melakukan pilihan yang tepat. Sepasang mata yang bulat dan mengantuk mengamatinya dengan penasaran, sebuah tangan mungil lainnya menjangkau jari yang sedang dipegangi. Pipi yang gembul dan kemerahan kian menggemaskan ketika bibir mungil itu mengembangkan senyum dan membuat suara-suara absurd tipikal anak seusianya. Gadis kecil itu sungguh menawan hati. Rambutnya yang ikal, suaranya yang ceria, matanya yang penuh kehangatan, bahkan giginya yang hanya dua. Apakah ini rasanya menjadi seorang ayah untuk pertama kalinya? Bahkan Rangga mungkin mulai delusional ketika terbesit di pikirannya bahwa ikal rambut gadis ini persis rambutnya, mata besar dan bibir gadis ini persis Dilan.

 

Tanpa sadar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia pun menarik napas dalam. Di belakangnya, Dilan muncul dan membelai punggungnya lembut; sangat tidak membantu Rangga dalam mengendalikan perasaannya yang tengah membuncah. Ia bersumpah ia tengah menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia, yang paling beruntung, tidak ada dua. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada Dilan, tetapi alih-alih kata yang keluar, air matanya yang menetes. Sambil berdecak dengan wajah yang memerah, Rangga menutupi matanya dengan tangan yang bebas sambil menggerutu dan masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

 

Di sampingnya, Dilan yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya sejak setahun tahun yang lalu itu merangkulnya sambil tersenyum lebar walau tetes demi tetes air mata sudah banyak membanjiri wajahnya. Rangga adalah orang yang tidak dapat berfungsi ketika dilanda emosi dan ia sangat iri terhadap suaminya yang lebih mampu menikmati emosinya dan menenangkan diri secara profesional, bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

 

“Iya, mas, aku paham, kok.” Walau suaranya bergetar dan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir, Dilan tetap dapat tersenyum dan berbicara.

 

Rangga mengambil napas yang sangat dalam dan merangkul Dilan balik dengan tangan yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Belajar untuk cuek memamerkan air mata bahagia itu baik, menurut Dilan.

 

“Dia…cantik.” Ujarnya pendek dan parau, langsung saja seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kerongkongan. Ia masih ingin menangisi kebahagiaan ini. Memang, manusia batu seperti Rangga biasanya memiliki hati yang lebih lembut dari gula-gula kapas.

 

“Cantik sekali.” Balas Dilan.

 

Ketika gadis kecil itu melepaskan jari lelaki bongsor itu, dia menoleh kepada suaminya. “Kamu…yakin kita bisa-?”

 

“Kita bisa.” Tandas Dilan mantap, “Kita melalui proses wawancara, _screening_ , kita belajar banyak. Memang, sih, kita nggak diakui sebagai pasangan di sini, tapi anak ini sudah diakui sebagai anak kamu. Anak kamu, berarti anak aku juga, dan kita udah satu KK. Ini adalah sebaik-baiknya kita sudah berusaha di sini, mas, dan aku bahagia.” Dilan memberikan suaminya sebuah senyum.

 

Rangga lagi-lagi jatuh cinta. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Dilan dan mencium bibir lelaki tegar tersebut dengan lembut, berharap dapat menyampaikan betapa ia berterimakasih terhadap Dilan, terhadap hidup yang setia berurusan dengannya yang keras kepala sehingga ia dapat mencapai kebahagiaan macam ini. Di dalam dekapannya, Dilan terkekeh kecil dan mengusap matanya yang basah.

 

“Mas, sudah ada nama, belum?”

 

Lagi, lelaki berambut ikal itu diam. Sejujurnya, sejak pihak panti asuhan ini memberi kabar akan adanya kemungkinan bayi perempuan yang bisa ia adopsi, ia belum sama sekali memilih nama. Ia terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan itu. Ia sibuk belajar tentang _parenting_ , celah-celah hukum untuk adopsi anak, kiat-kiat membesarkan bayi, sambil menyeimbangkan hidupnya bersama Dilan dan bekerja. Menjadi seorang _editor in chief_ dari sebuah perusahaan penerbit yang cukup besar di Indonesia sambil menjadi seorang suami rupanya bukan pekerjaan mudah, tapi Dilan membuat semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dilan yang kini berprofesi sebagai seorang dosen pun kerap kelimpungan dengan tugasnya sebagai pengajar dan pasangan Rangga, tapi ia mengaku selalu bersyukur Rangga bukan suami konvensional. Malah, kini, mereka sudah merasa siap memiliki satu lagi tanggungan.

 

Kalau dipikir lagi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa mereka menghabiskan lebih dari satu dekade memperjuangkan satu sama lain dan hubungan mereka kendati terjebak dalam pusaran rindu yang mereka pikir tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ini semua berkat rindu. Jika tidak rindu, maka tidak akan sampai mereka ke sini.

 

“Rindu.”

 

“Hah?” Dilan menatapnya.

 

“Namanya Rindu.” Jelas Rangga dengan senyuman yang serupa dengan senyuman pertama yang ia bagi kepada Dilan, lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu.


	2. Rindu, Papa, dan Dadda

Dilan tengah sibuk menyiapkan materi untuk kuliah esok hari. Mentang-mentang kemarin akhir minggu, tidak seharusnya ia menunda-nunda pekerjaan, harusnya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Bagaimana ia harus memilih antara bermain dengan Rindu dan tumpukan laporan dan materi mentah untuk kelas Kesukubangsaan dan Nasionalisme dan Studi Gender. Minimal kelas Komposisi Menulis Kreatif sudah tertangani berkat bantuan suaminya yang terlalu berbakat dengan kata dan bahasa. Asal ia tidak terprovokasi mahasiswanya untuk membanggakan bakat suaminya di kelas, minggu depan akan berjalan lancar, sepertinya. Sebenarnya sudah beres dia mengerjakan laporan dan setengah jalan menyiapkan materi, tapi mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu.

 

Ia menengok ke pintu kantor mungilnya dan berpikir; terlalu sunyi. Kesunyian adalah hal yang langka ketika seseorang memiliki anak kecil di rumah, tapi ketika jadi sunyi pun rasanya ada yang salah. Ia pun melepas kacamata bacanya, mengurut area di antara alisnya, dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk mengecek. Sebenarnya tidak perlu dicek harusnya tidak apa, berhubung Disa sedang berkunjung, jadi pasti dia menjaga Rindu. Harusnya.

 

Ketika ia melongok ke ruang tengah, dilihatnya Disa tengah memangku Rindu di depan TV. Pada layar, tampak banyak lelaki tampan sedang menari dengan provokatif sambil menyanyikan bait-bait berbahasa Korea. Dilan pun mengambil napas sedalam mungkin dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

 

“Disa.”

 

Si pemilik nama hanya menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum, “Eh, abang. Udah beres kerjanya?”

 

“Belum. Kan aku sudah bilang Rindu jangan diajak nonton begituan.” Protesnya sambil membuka tangannya, meminta anak semata wayangnya.

 

Melihat ayahnya, Rindu tampak sangat bersemangat dan berusaha meraih, “Paa…paah…da boiben…” ujarnya. Mungkin hati Dilan agak membengkak sedikit melihat wajah imut itu bersinar benderang.

 

“ _Boyband_ , ya, Du?” ujarnya sambil berjongkok, menyambut Rindu yang berjalan dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju pelukan sang ayah. Ia pun menggendong anak cantik itu dan mencium bibirnya gemas. Hari ini Disa menguncir dua rambut ikal Rindu dan memakaikannya _onesie_ beruang yang nyaman. Ia juga wangi bedak dan minyak telon, membuat Dilan mabuk kepayang.

 

“Ben!” seru Rindu lagi.

 

Disa pun kembali menonton _boyband_ favoritnya itu di TV sementara Dilan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengecek kulkas bersama anaknya di dalam pelukan. Setelah dibukanya, ia dapat menemukan beberapa brokoli, apel, jeruk, telur, bumbu-bumbuan, dan makanan yang dibawakan Disa, titipan Bunda. Dilan sudah terlalu lama tidak pulang. Dia sudah mencapai taraf di mana dia maklum ayahnya tidak mau mengerti dan menerima dirinya apa adanya, tapi Bunda dan saudara-saudaranya tidak demikian. Disa kerap menginap di rumah mereka, terutama ketika suaminya sedang dalam perjalanan dinas. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh keluarga Rangga, di mana Sukma, adik tiri Rangga, masih suka berkunjung ketika lebaran atau libur kampusnya.

 

“Sa, udah makan belum?” Ia bertanya dari depan kulkas.

 

“Belum, bang. Nanti bareng abang dan bang Rangga aja.”

 

Hati Dilan melakukan lompatan kecil mendengar adiknya menyebut nama suaminya seperti itu. Ia ingat sempat merengut ketika minggu lalu lelaki kesayangannya itu bilang akan ada perlu keluar negeri sebentar. Bertemu dengan seorang penulis, katanya. Bagaimana ia tidak merengut; dengan kesibukan mereka yang sedemikian rupa, sudah tentu akhir minggu adalah satu-satunya waktu berkualitas yang dapat mereka bagi bertiga. Waktu untuk berdua? Lebih langka lagi. Tiap hari, kalau tidak Dilan yang terlalu lelah, Rangga biasanya akan tertidur dengan laptop masih di pangkuan dan kacamata baca masih menempel di hidungnya. Ciuman selamat pagi, selamat datang, dan selamat malam mereka lah yang sukses menjaga kehangatan di antara mereka berdua.

 

Saking langkanya, ia pribadi kerap merasa canggung dan malu ketika hanya berdua dengan suaminya. Rangga tidak sedikitpun menanggalkan pesonanya walau sudah lebih dari 10 tahun berlalu. Ia bahkan sudah berkepala tiga, bukan lagi seorang remaja. Garis rambutnya pun kian naik tiap tahunnya, membuat Dilan menyayangkannya kadang, tapi rupanya hal itu malah membuat wajahnya makin berkarakter dan tampan saja. Ada kalanya ia terbangun lebih dulu di pagi hari dan harus menatap Rangga lama-lama demi untuk menerima bahwa ini adalah realitanya: bangun tiap pagi di samping atau malah di dalam pelukan orang yang ia cintai.

 

Sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka hidup bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga dan ia masih saja memiliki momen-momen seperti ini.

 

_Bodoh kamu, Dilan, kamu udah bukan anak SMA, ih._

 

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan ia mendengar “saya pulang” yang pelan. Belum sempat dia bereaksi, Rindu sudah memberontak dan berteriak, “Daddaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” jadilah Dilan melepaskannya dan mengikutinya menuju pintu depan. Di _foyer_ , dilihatnya banyak plastik dan _paper bag_ bermerek memenuhi lantai, beserta sebuah koper hijau tua dan suaminya yang tengah menggendong bayi mereka dan menciumnya dengan mesra.

 

Hati Dilan rasanya sudah terlalu sering bekerja keras sejak mereka memulai hidup bersama, tapi kali ini beda rasanya. Ia merasa sangat lemas dan gemas melihat pemandangan tersebut; pemandangan di mana Rangga yang pelit senyum tengah menciumi putri mereka yang tertawa geli karena anak-anak rambut yang memenuhi rahang lelaki itu. Ia tampak sangat lelah, namun wajah dan matanya seketika bersinar menatap Rindu yang sedang diinterogasinya. Sudah makan belum? Hari ini apa saja yang dilakukan? Tanyanya. Rasa-rasanya Dilan bisa pingsan di tempat akibat rasa gemas yang tidak tersalurkan.

 

Rangga akhirnya menyadari kehadiran suaminya dan tersenyum, “Hai, Dilan. Saya pulang.”

 

Rasanya ingin mengumpat, tetapi Dilan terlalu peduli anaknya untuk melakukan itu. Ia pun mendekati suaminya, merain tangannya untuk dipertemukan dengan bibirnya, kemudian berjinjit untuk memberikannya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir, sekedar menyambutnya.

 

“Selamat datang, mas…” bisiknya malu-malu.

 

Rangga menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya sambil menstabilkan anak mereka di pelukannya, “Cuma segitu? Satu minggu, lho, kita nggak ketemu.” Rayunya, “Saya kangen.”

 

“Malu, ih, mas sama Rindu…” kilahnya.

 

“Nggak perlu.”

 

Dengan hati-hati, Rangga menutup mata anak gadisnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir suaminya lagi, melekapkan keduanya lembut sebelum ia meminta Dilan membuka bibirnya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Terbawa oleh nikmat dan hangatnya ciuman Rangga, Dilan pun berpegangan kepada leher suaminya yang kokoh, menyambut tiap kecupan dan jilatan dengan antusias, gigi menggesek kulit, napas beradu. Dilan mulai mendesah pelan, ia sungguh, sungguh merindukan suaminya dan rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendapat ciuman seperti ini, ciuman yang tepat berada di garis tipis antara cinta dan birahi. Ia menginginkan Rangga _sekarang-_

 

“Daddaa…laaap…”

 

Mendengar itu, mereka sontak berhenti dan memisahkan bibir mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran Disa yang entah sejak kapan berdiri menyender tembok di belakang Dilan sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum jahil.

 

“Kenapa berhenti? Lanjut lagi, _atuh_ …” ujar gadis muda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 

Dilan membenamkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat ke kedua telapak tangannya sementara Rangga hanya tersenyum canggung dengan pipi yang memerah. “Oh, ada Disa…” celetuknya sambil melepas tangannya dari mata Rindu.

 

Disa pun mendekati mereka dengan cengiran jahil dan mencium tangan iparnya itu, “Lain kali kalo mau sayang-sayangan, titipin aja dulu Dudu sama Disa, bang. Kasian, kegelapan dia tadi.”


	3. Rumah

Memiliki rumah di Jakarta jauh lebih mudah 15 tahun yang lalu dibanding sekarang. Kalau boleh memilih, Dilan ingin memilih rumah yang besar dengan halaman yang luas, tapi mungkin hal itu akan mencekiknya dan Rangga secara bersamaan. Syukur Aida menawarkan rumah yang pernah ia tinggali ketika pertama punya Beika. Terletak di perpotongan antara Jakarta Selatan dan Timur, rumah mungil yang berlokasi di sebuah komplek pemukiman yang lumayan padat tapi asri itu menjadi pilihan yang tepat.

 

Rumah itu berpagar tinggi dan dikelilingi halaman yang cukup bagi Dilan untuk mengaryakan kepenasarannya terhadap tumbuhan-tumbuhan sebangsa  bumbu dapur dan bunga-bungaan, juga membuat kolam ikan DIY. Rumahnya sendiri tidak besar, tapi tidak pernah terasa sempit. Di _carpark_ berparkir mobil SUV Rangga dan motor Dilan. Di depan rumah ada beberapa kursi untuk tamu dan sebuah meja kecil. Di atasnya, tergantung beberapa pot anggrek pemberian Bunda. Masuk ke dalam ada sebuah _foyer_ kecil tempat mereka menyimpan sepatu, sebuah mangkuk untuk menyimpan kunci, sebuah cermin di tembok, dan kait untuk jaket.

 

Di lantai satu rumah tersebut hanya terdapat sebuah ruang tengah, di mana terdapat satu set sofa dan televisi beserta perangkat audiovisual dan koleksi film keluarga kecil tersebut. Tidak lupa sebuah pintu geser berbahan kaca yang menyambungkan ruangan itu langsung ke halaman belakang, juga deretan rak buku yang menyentuh langit-langit memenuhi beberapa sisi ruangan tersebut. Ada pula satu ruangan kecil yang kini dimanfaatkan sebagai ruang kantor, sesak dengan rak-rak buku, kertas-kertas, jurnal, laporan, dokumen-dokumen, satu set PC, dan lain-lain. Namun, Dilan lah yang paling sering menggunakannya karena Rangga lebih sering bekerja di laptopnya, di mana pun itu. Selang satu ruangan, ada pula dapur tempat Rangga kadang berkarya dan Dilan menghancurkannya. Di dapur itu terdapat juga sebuah meja makan kecil dengan empat bangku. Walau sibuk, Rangga selalu berusaha menjaga agar selalu ada makanan tersaji di sana. Bahkan Dilan pun tidak paham bagaimana caranya. Di lantai dua, hanya ada dua kamar; yang besar adalah kamar Rangga dan Dilan, sementara yang lebih kecil adalah kamar Rindu.

 

Dengan keterbatasan ruang tersebut, sebagian besar kegiatan keluarga kecil ini dilakukan di ruang tengah. Saking seringnya, TV yang mereka miliki malah lebih sering tertidur daripada bekerja. Seperti hari ini, TV dinyalakan hanya supaya Dilan dapat mendengarkan salah satu album music kegemarannya. Ketika _track_ pertama mengalun, ia kembali ke sofa dan duduk dengan mengapit leher suaminya di antara kedua kaki. Rangga yang tengah duduk manis di atas karpet mengerling kepadanya.

 

“ _Appetite for Destruction_?” tanyanya.

 

“Kangen.” Balas Dilan sekadarnya sambil membuka sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan bening yang menguarkan wangi sedap dan gurih. Di hadapan mereka, Rindu yang tengah melukis dengan krayon berhenti sejenak mencium aroma enak itu.

 

“Pa, kok Dudu ‘ndak dipakein itu?” tanyanya lugu sambil menarik seuntai rambut ikalnya sendiri dan menciumnya, lalu mengerutkan wajahnya dengan lucu, “Yang punya Dudu _smelly_!” serunya, membuat Rangga terkekeh dan Dilan meleleh.

 

“ _Smelly_ , sayang, tapi nanti rambut Dudu jadi bagus kayak rambut papa. Nggak kayak rambut dadda nih, duh.” Dilan menuangkan sedikit minyak kelapa yang tadi ia buka ke tangannya dan memijatnya perlahan ke kepala suaminya yang menutup matanya dengan nikmat.

 

“Enak banget, sayang…pelipis saya juga, ya.” Gumamnya. Ia tidak merasa kepanikan Dilan atas rambutnya yang menipis merupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi ia sangat menikmati perhatian yang diberikan suaminya. Tidak masalah ia harus membiarkan kepalanya berbau seperti kukis kelapa, yang penting Dilan memanjakannya karena hal ini langka ia dapat.

 

“Ih, iya, mas. Biasa juga begitu.” Balasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Jari-jarinya sudah terbiasa memijat kepala Rangga sekarang.

 

Sejak mereka tinggal bersama, Dilan kembali memerhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan seksama dan menyayangkan rambut lelaki kesayangannya yang perlahan menipis. Ia pun bertekad untuk menjaga rambut Rangga yang ikal dan kuat itu sebisa mungkin, karena itulah tiap akhir minggu, hal ini menjadi rutinitas mereka. Awalnya Rangga tidak suka karena tekstur minyak yang kental dan baunya agak mengganggu, tetapi Dilan tetap berkeras dengan ramuan minyak jarak dan kelapanya yang ia dapat dari Bunda. Bahkan, ikan saja bisa jadi berambut pakai itu, kata Dilan. Sebenarnya kegiatan ini juga sangat baik untuk mengurangi stres Rangga yang sehari-hari selalu dikejar _deadline_ atau mengejar penulis-penulis yang suka menunda, jadi ia pun pasrah dan menikmatinya.

 

Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Bunda muncul dan merecoki Dilan agar rajin memakaikan minyak cemceman dan jus lidah buaya kepada cucu terkecilnya itu. Pasalnya, ia khawatir cucunya yang berambut ikal seperti Rangga akan bernasib seperti menantunya itu, padahal sudah berulang kali diingatkan bahwa tanpa ikatan genetik, hal seperti itu sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, ya, sebagaimana Dilan, Bunda juga tidak dapat ditolak, akhirnya Rindu mendapat perawatan yang sama.

 

Sambil melakukan ini, biasanya mereka bisa bercengkrama, mendapat cerita baru dari satu sama lain, dan menghabiskan waktu bertiga sebagaimana yang mereka selalu inginkan. Rindu bilang, teman-temannya di sekolah kasihan, banyak yang lebih sering dijemput supir atau susternya daripada orangtuanya sendiri, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu dijemput papa atau dadda. Kedua orangtuanya maklum; kebanyakan anak-anak yang sekolah di tempat yang sama memang anak keluarga berada yang mungkin orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk memberi perhatian. Rindu mengaku senang orangtuanya sibuk tapi masih sempat jemput.

 

Di antara kedua pahanya, Rangga menyandar agak terkantuk mendengar cerita si kecil, masih menikmati pijatan-pijatan tangan halus Dilan. Terutama yang di pelipis dan yang di antara alisnya. Sungguh, kedua tangan Dilan adalah ciptaan tuhan yang tidak boleh disangsikan manfaatnya bagi suami yang tengah berbangga hati ini. Terutama ketika Dilan mulai memijat-mijat kulit kepalanya lembut sampai Rangga merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Tanpa sadar, ia meraih pangkal paha suaminya dengan tangan dan membalas sentuhannya dengan lembut di situ, membuat Dilan terkejut dan mengapit lehernya dengan pahanya.

 

“Ngapain kamu, dadda?” Tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata.

 

“Nggak ngapa-ngapain…cuma membalas pijatan kamu aja.” Ia tersenyum sambil meringis karena tenaga apitan suaminya itu.

 

“ _Don’t get handsy around Rindu_ , deh.” Ujarnya galak sambil melepas leher suaminya yang hanya terkekeh sambil menepuk lututnya.

 

“ _Papa, why can’t dadda get handsy around me?_ ” Tanya si kecil polos sambil meletakkan krayon di tempatnya.

 

Lelaki yang berambut ikal mendengus. Kuping Dilan memerah. Kenapa juga dia sekolahkan Rindu di sekolah internasional, sih?

 

“Soalnya dadda mengganggu konsentrasi papa, Dudu sayang.” Rangga menjawabkan dan mendapat sentilan di kupingnya.

 

“Genit!”

 

“ _What is_ ‘genit’ _, papa_?”

 

Rangga terbahak.


	4. Belanja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Belakangan ini saya update-nya lagi cerita Rindu melulu, euy. Soalnya kalau lagi bad mood, mikirin keluarga kesayangan yang ini obat banget, sih. Muse-nya juga selalu dateng aja. Semoga yang bada drabble ini ikut seneng, ya. Have a nice day/night, y'all. :)
> 
> PS: Tentang bonus dari saya di awal fic, mohon maklum ya. Modal PicsArt dan Google doang.

 

*

 

Berbelanja bulanan adalah kewajiban bagi Dilan, kegiatan yang membosankan bagi Rangga, dan _outing_ yang menyenangkan bagi Rindu. Pada awal bulan, Dilan akan menyetir bersama suami dan anaknya menuju supermarket terdekat dari rumah. Rangga bertanggungjawab untuk mendudukkan Rindu ke troli dan mendorongnya mengikuti Dilan mengumpulkan berbagai kebutuhan keluarga kecil mereka. Mereka selalu mengawali belanja mereka dari keperluan rumah tangga seperti produk pembersih dan sejenisnya. Dilan mungkin bukan orang yang paling bersih atau paling rapi yang pernah Rangga kenal, tetapi ia menjadi penggila kebersihan sejak Rindu datang ke rumah mereka. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan debu sesedikit apapun menodai rumah mereka karena khawatir akan memengaruhi anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

 

Tiga tahun berlalu dan ia tidak kunjung membaik. Malah, ia makin teliti menilai produk yang digunakan. Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka berdiri di lorong deterjen dan pewangi pakaian hanya karena Dilan sibuk menilai dua merek sambil menciumi sampel produk yang ada. Rangga paling tidak suka bagian ini dari berbelanja. Ia bersumpah, dulu ketika masih berpacaran dengan Cinta, ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kebosanan macam ini menunggu gadis itu berbelanja.

 

“Sayang, sudah belum?” tanyanya lagi.

 

“Sebentar, mas.” Lelaki yang lebih muda mengulang jawabannya untuk kedua kali. Ia kemudian mengambil dua sampel dan mendekati putri mereka, “Du, Dudu suka wangi ini, nggak?” ia menyodorkan salah satu sampel yang kemudian diendus oleh gadis kecil berambut ikal itu sebelum ia bersin, kencang sekali. Dilan langsung panik dan mengambil tissue dari saku jaketnya untuk menyeka ingus gadis kecil itu. “Ok, yang _hypo-allergen_ saja.” Putusnya sambil kemudian mengambil sebungkus besar pewangi pakaian.

 

“Dari tadi, kek…” lelaki yang lebih tua mengerucutkan bibir sambil mendorong troli mereka pelan.

 

Mereka agak lama memilih produk pembersih karena beragam hal. Beberapa di antaranya adalah mencari jalan tengah yang dapat menjaga ketentraman hidup mereka bersama. Contohnya, Dilan tidak suka kamar mandi yang tidak harum, tetapi Rangga tidak suka bau kamper kamar mandi. Masuk lah Rindu yang jika melihat benda kecil warna-warni, kemungkinan besar akan masuk mulutnya. Jadilah Dilan harus cerdik memilih pewangi kamar mandi yang tidak memancing keributan, seperti pengharum semprot.

 

Biasanya, Rangga dan Rindu akan mulai lebih aktif ketika mereka mulai memasuki lorong-lorong makanan. Hari ini, pria berwajah galak itu menyetok dua hal yang sangat berlawanan; _whey_ bubuk rasa vanilla dan Indomie kari ayam. _Whey_ bubuk memang selalu ia beli berhubung ia cukup sadar kesehatan dan berolahraga secukupnya agar tetap fit, tapi mendekati musim hujan, Rangga selalu suka menyelinap ke dapur malam-malam dan membuat semangkuk _comfort food_ dengan kearifan lokal tersebut. Asal tidak terlalu sering memang tidak apa, karena yang paling berbahaya tetaplah ketika mereka memasuki area camilan.

 

“Papa, Dudu mau turunnnn.”

 

Belum Dilan menjawab, Rangga sudah menurunkan anak gadisnya dari troli dan menggandengnya.

 

“Biar saya yang gandeng Rindu. Kamu dorong trolinya, ya.” Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Dilan membalasnya dengan mata yang memicing. Kedua orang di hadapannya ini, walau memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, adalah orang-orang yang paling berbahaya dilepas di area camilan.

 

“Jangan gampang ngalah sama Rindu, tapi.”

 

“Iya, sayang.”

 

Tentu saja kekhawatiran Dilan sangat beralasan. Pasalnya, Rindu tertarik dengan berbagai macam hal dengan warna dan bentuk menarik, sementara Rangga terbilang cukup lemah menghadapi permintaan Rindu. Andai gadis itu minta mobil sekarang juga, mungkin Rangga akan langsung cari kredit mobil, pikir Dilan. Kalau boleh memilih, tentu Dilan ingin memberikan Rindu apapun yang ia inginkan, tapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk jadi menjadi batas ketika suaminya terlalu lemah untuk menjadi tegas. Seperti kata Bunda, segala sesuatu kalau berlebihan itu tidak baik, kecuali kebaikan itu sendiri. Dan benar saja, belum 5 menit Dilan menjelajahi lorong tersebut untuk membeli kacang-kacangan, suaminya sudah kembali dengan tiga jenis camilan anak dengan wajah datar. Dalam gandengannya, Rindu tersenyum lebar sekali.

 

“Papaaa. Dudu mau _snack_!” seru anak itu lantang.

 

Dilan melipat kedua tangannya dan memandangi suaminya beserta ketiga makanan yang ia pegang.

 

“Rindu suka bentuknya.” Jelas lelaki berambut ikal itu apa adanya.

 

“Mas, dia nggak akan makan semua itu-“

 

“Kalau dia nggak habiskan, saya yang tanggung jawab.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih pendek menghela napas dalam, tidak tahu harus merasa kesal akan betapa mudah lelaki kesayangannya itu menuruti keinginan si kecil atau merasa geli membayangkan Rangga bekerja sambil memakan biskuit warna-warni berbentuk dinosaurus di ruang kantornya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke putri mereka dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

 

“Dudu sayang, _snack_ yang mana yang kamu mau?”

 

“Dudu mau _dinosaur biscuits_ , _fish cheese puff_ , _and the triangle chocolate thing_!” jawabnya lancar tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

 

“Kok, banyak sekali? Dudu memang bisa makannya?”

 

“Kata dadda, kalau ‘ndak habis, nanti dadda yang makan.” Ujarnya polos.

 

Ketika dilirik, lelaki yang lebih tinggi pura-pura tidak dengar dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan. “Kalau begitu, _no adult snacks_.” Gumam Dilan seraya bangkit dari jongkoknya, matanya masih melirik Rangga yang masih menjaga ekspresinya tetap polos. “Nanti kita nyemil bareng Dudu.”

 

Kali ini, suaminya tersenyum. “ _Thanks_ , sayang.”

 

Giliran mereka akan menyetok bahan makanan, Dilan lah yang paling bersemangat mencari bahan makanan baru untuk dikaryakan suaminya. Sejak mereka masih SMA, Rangga sudah bisa memasak dengan cukup baik untuk almarhum ayahnya dan Dilan, dan sejak ia hidup di New York, keahliannya kian membaik sehingga kini ia menyandang predikat sebagai _head chef_ di rumah mungil mereka dengan Dilan dan Rindu sebagai _sous-chef_ -nya.

 

Hari ini Dilan memandangi tumpukan cabai gendot dan daging sapi dengan wajah penuh minat sampai Rangga menempelkan dagunya di pundak kekasihnya dan berkata, “Bisa, lho, bikin tumis daging pakai _habanero_ itu. Lebih enak daripada paprika.”

 

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat lelaki yang lebih muda mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh, “Habanero itu yang mana? Aku ngeliatin cabe gendot dari tadi.”

 

“Ya, itu cabe yang kamu sebut.”

 

“Tapi nanti Dudu kepedesan…” timbang Dilan lagi, walau apa yang dikatakan suaminya terdengar enak. Apalagi ia tengah merindukan cabai gendot.

 

“Rindu, mau makan apa?” Tanya Rangga kepada si kepang dua yang sedang duduk manis di atas troli.

 

“ _Spaghetti meatballs_!” Seru anak balita itu lantang. Cara ia bersuara benar-benar lebih mirip Dilan ketimbang Rangga.

 

“ _See_? Saya akan ambil daging. Sana, bawa Rindu pilih sayuran dan buah. Jangan lupa brokoli, ya.”

 

*

 

Ketika tengah menimbang-nimbang antara daging sapi cincang dan ayam cincang untuk si kecil, lamunan Rangga dibuyarkan oleh seorang perempuan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Wanita itu cukup muda, mungkin beberapa tahun di bawahnya. Apa yang membuyarkan lamunannya adalah tatapan wanita itu yang terkesan agak sembunyi-sembunyi dan malu-malu, tapi pas sekali ia menengok ke arahnya ketika wanita itu tengah memandanginya. Si wanita tampak terkejut dan pipinya memerah, Rangga pun melemparkan senyum basa-basi sambil mengangguk. Wanita itu tersenyum dan malah mendekatinya, membuat pria berambut ikal itu agak bingung.

 

“Belanja, mas?” Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

 

Walau sangat besar dorongan dalam hatinya untuk memandang wanita itu dengan wajah datar karena menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, yang dilakukannya adalah mengangguk. “Iya.”

 

“Sama adik dan anaknya, ya, mas?” wanita itu bertanya lagi, “Tadi saya lihat. Anak masnya cantik. Pasti ibunya cantik juga.”

 

Rangga mendengus membayangkan Dilan mendengar apa yang dikatakan perempuan ini. “Iya, ibunya sangat cantik.”

 

Wanita itu terdiam, “Oh.” Lalu, ia pun menjauh setelah memilih daging cincang.

 

Ya, hal seperti ini selalu terjadi ketika mereka pergi belanja bulanan dan ini lah salah satu alasan mengapa Rangga kurang menyukainya. Bahkan ketika ia mengenakan cincin pernikahannya, masih saja ada orang yang menjajal peruntungannya seperti wanita barusan. Alih-alih menjadi memompa rasa percaya dirinya, hal-hal seperti ini kerap mengingatkannya bahwa perjuangannya dan Dilan untuk saling mencinta di negeri sendiri masih sangat panjang. Memikirkan hal ini, ia jadi ingin segera menemukan suaminya dan pulang saja.

 

*

 

“Papa, Dudu mau _strawberry_ …”

 

“Nanti saja, Du. Papa punya pohonnya. Nanti kalau berbuah, Dudu boleh makan semua.”

 

“ _Really_???” gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah impor yang harganya membuat jantung Dilan bertalu tak menentu.

 

“Iya, dong, Du. Memang papa tanam untuk Dudu. Kalau bukan Dudu yang makan, siapa lagi?” ujarnya sambil menowel cuping hidung Rindu yang mungil, membuat gadis itu tertawa.

 

Mereka sudah membeli cukup buah-buahan untuk seminggu dan beberapa jenis sayuran yang mereka gemari, bahkan bumbu dapur. Rindu menanyakan banyak hal sepanjang jalan, terutama tentang buah atau sayur yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Banyak sekali komentarnya, seperti mengenai duren yang ia hanya pernah lihat dalamnya saja.

 

“Kalau _thorny_ , susah makan ya, pa?”

 

“Susah, sayang. Makanya dadda selalu beli yang sudah dikupas.”

 

Rindu mengangguk sejenak sebelum berkata lagi, “Dadda suka durian?”

 

“Suka sekali, karena rasanya manis.” Jawab dosen muda itu sembari memilih-milih susu di lemari pendingin.

 

“Ehehehe. Dadda mirip durian.”

 

Dilan menoleh dengan sebuah senyuman, “Kok, gitu?”

 

“Luarnya _thorny_. Dalamnya _so sweet_!”

 

Lelaki berambut lurus itu tertawa dan mengelus kepala putrinya lembut, “ _Such a smart girl_ , Rindu.”

 

Di depan troli mereka, seorang ibu-ibu tengah menonton keduanya sambil tersenyum.

 

“Belanja dengan adiknya, ya, dek?” Tanya ibu-ibu itu, yang membuat Dilan agak kaget dan menyeka poninya yang sudah agak panjang supaya tidak menutupi matanya.

 

“Eh, ini anak saya, bu.” Jawab Dilan polos.

 

“Oh, iya?” si ibu terkejut, “Wah, adek masih muda sekali. Anaknya juga cantik sekali.”

 

“Ehehehehe…makasih, bu.” Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya lembut sambil tersenyum bangga dan membatin, _siapa dulu ayah-ayahnya_.

 

“Halo, cantik, umur kamu berapa?” Tanya si ibu dengan suara yang dibuat kekanakan.

 

Alih-alih menjawab, Rindu malah menggelendot malu kepada ayahnya dan Dilan terpaksa menggendongnya. “Sayang, itu tante nanya…”

 

Gadis kecil itu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher ayahnya sambil mengintip ibu-ibu itu.

 

“Hehe…dia suka malu sama orang baru, bu.” Ujar Dilan sambil mengelus punggung gadis kecilnya.

 

“Pemalu, ya? Rambut ikalnya cantik. Mamanya berambut ikal, ya?”

 

Baru saja Dilan hendak menjawab, Rangga tiba-tiba muncul dan mengalihkan perhatiannya serta si ibu. Wajahnya sudah dilipat dan walau bagi orang lain ia kelihatan datar-datar saja, Dilan tahu dia sedang kesal.

 

“Eh, mas, ada ap-“

 

“Saya sudah ambil daging.” Ujarnya sambil memasukkan bahan makanan yang dimaksud ke troli, “Yuk, pulang.”

 

“Eh. Iya.” Dilan tersenyum kepada si ibu yang menatap mereka bertiga penasaran, kemudian bingung, “Bu, duluan, ya.” Putusnya pendek sambil mengikuti suaminya yang mendorong troli ke arah kasir bersama Rindu di pelukannya.

 

*

 

Setelah memastikan anak gadis mereka duduk aman di _carseat_ khususnya, Dilan membantu suaminya memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil. Rangga masih saja cemberut walau sudah tidak seburuk tadi. Dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, pastinya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting tapi mengganggunya seperti sariawan yang hendak sembuh. Malah, berpotensi menjadi menyebalkan secara permanen. Akhirnya Dilan membiarkan Rangga memindahkan beberapa barang terakhir dan bersender di mobil.

 

“Ada apa, sih, mas? Kok, cemberut begitu?” tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala dengan manis.

 

Rangga meliriknya seraya meletakkan tas plastik terakhir dan menghela napas. Ia pun menutup pintu mobil, “ _Nothing_.” Ujarnya pendek.

 

“ _Atuhlah_ , kamu manyun gitu.” Bujuknya, “Cerita, dong, mas. Kalau mas nggak cerita, Dilan nggak tau harus ngapain.”

 

Hati Rangga terasa melompat melihat ekspresi wajah suaminya yang sangat manis dan khawatir, dibarengi dengan dia yang menyebut namanya sendiri seperti itu. Ah, hal-hal seperti inilah yang selalu mengingatkannya akan _reason of being_ -nya. Kenapa ia berada di sini, melakukan semua hal ini, mendapat perlakuan aneh dari orang asing, kesulitan mencintai suaminya secara terang-terangan. Demi apapun, ingin sekali ia membawa keluarga kecilnya ke tempat lain di mana mereka bisa mencintai dengan bebas, tetapi bukan itu cara Dilan. Dilan tidak pernah melarikan diri dari pertempuran, ia menghadapinya sebagaimana seorang Panglima Tempur; dulu, sekarang, nanti, dan seterusnya.

 

Kepribadian Dilan yang seperti inilah yang juga memupuk keberaniannya untuk berjuang. Tidak seharusnya ia kecewa hanya karena hal sepele seperti tadi. Ia tadi mendengar percakapan suaminya dengan ibu-ibu yang ingin tahu urusan orang itu (Dilan pasti memelototinya kalau tahu ini yang ia pikirkan). Andai ia yang berada di posisi Dilan, bisa dipastikan ia akan melemparkan komentar-komentar sarkastik sampai si ibu sakit hati, tapi Dilan menghadapinya dengan santai. Bukan karena ia ingin bersembunyi. Rangga yakin andai ia tidak menghampiri mereka tepat waktu, Dilan akan menceritakan kalau pada faktanya, ia memiliki seorang suami, bukan istri.

 

Pada kenyataannya, Dilan memiliki nyali jauh, _jauh_ lebih besar daripada Rangga.

 

“Peluk saya, dong.” Pintanya pelan.

 

Sontak wajah lelaki yang lebih pendek merona merah dan bola matanya membesar karena terkejut.

 

“H-hah?”

 

Kini giliran Rangga memiringkan kepalanya; ia tahu ia tidak akan tampak semanis Dilan, terutama dengan perawakannya yang besar dan wajahnya yang galak. “Peluk saya?”

 

Dosen muda berambut lurus itu tampak siap meletup kapan saja, tapi ia segera membuka kedua lengannya tanpa peduli sekitar. “Sini.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih jangkung pun membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh sepasang lengan yang ramping dan kuat. Ia membalas pelukan Dilan seraya membenamkan hidungnya ke belakang kuping lelaki itu, menikmati aroma dan kehangatan tubuh pria yang membuat semua ini jadi berarti baginya. Jemari ramping Dilan menjalar ke rambut ikalnya, menyisiri dan menyeka anak-anak rambut sambil terus memeluk. Rasanya nyaman. Rangga merasa aman berada di dalam pelukan kekasihnya, seakan apapun yang akan terjadi, tidak ada satu pun hal yang dapat melukainya saat itu.

 

“Cup, cup, anak baik.” Ujar Dilan dengan senyuman kecil.


	5. Menggambar

Tanpa terasa, Rindu sudah menginjak usia 3 tahun dan sudah masuk ke sebuah sekolah pilihan orangtuanya. Dengan keluarga yang terbilang tidak konvensional, kedua orangtua Rindu memutuskan untuk memasukkan anaknya ke sebuah sekolah internasional; supaya ia terbiasa dengan keberagaman dan cepat menyerap Bahasa Inggris juga, pikir mereka. Setelah bersekolah selama kurang lebih satu semester, Rindu menunjukkan banyak perkembangan yang menarik. Ia memiliki banyak teman dan sangat gemar menggambar. Tiap Dilan menjemputnya, guru-guru yang mengajar di kelas Rindu akan menyuguhinya dengan gambar-gambar karya gadis kecil itu. Memang, menurut laporan gurunya, Rindu perlu perhatian lebih untuk belajar membaca, yang mana ketika disampaikan kepada Rangga, lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai _editor in chief_ itu membawa banyak sekali buku anak dari kantor, lebih banyak dari biasanya.

 

Sore itu, tumben Rangga pulang lebih cepat dan menjemput anak semata wayangnya dari sekolah. Sesampainya di rumah, Dilan geli dibuatnya dengan tumpukan buku yang sudah melampaui kapasitas rak buku Rindu dan pemandangan yang tersuguh: Rangga yang tengah duduk di atas karpet ruang tengah dengan Rindu di pangkuannya, mengajarkan gadis kecil itu membaca dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Dilan paham, mungkin Rangga merasa bersalah karena sangat jarang punya waktu luang untuk dibagi dengan Rindu selain di akhir minggu. Selama beberapa minggu, Rangga rajin pulang cepat demi waktu berkualitasnya dengan si kecil. Satu per satu buku dilalap habis, terutama buku-buku dengan ilustrasi yang menarik bagi Rindu.

 

Ketika Dilan melapor kepada suaminya bahwa guru-guru di sekolah kagum akan progres membaca Rindu yang pesat, Rangga menghadiahi anak itu sebuah buku gambar berukuran A3, satu set _oil pastel crayon_ , dan satu set cat air. Rindu senang bukan main dan menciumi daddanya tanpa henti. Gadis itu pun mulai rajin memberikan lukisannya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Minggu lalu, Dilan mendapatkan lukisan penuh warna. Pelangi, katanya. Ia melaminating lukisan tersebut dan memajangnya di kantor mungilnya di rumah, berhubung kantornya di kampus tidak seberapa besar.

 

Rindu paling sering memberi lukisannya kepada Rangga. Memang, sih, Dilan agak cemburu karenanya, tapi ia berusaha maklum karena Rangga lah yang paling rajin mengisi ulang amunisi melukis anak itu. Baru saja dua minggu anak itu berkarya, Rangga sudah mendapat 3 lukisan dari Rindu. Dilan melihatnya; satu adalah lukisan langit malam berbintang (hitam kelam dengan totol-totol putih dan warna-warni), satu gambar kucing (sepertinya, sih kucing), dan satu gambar favorit Rindu dan Rangga: gambar keluarga mereka bergandengan tangan.

 

Oke, mungkin Dilan sedikit lebih cemburu daripada dugaannya.

 

*

 

Rangga tengah membaca naskah yang akan segera naik cetak dengan khidmat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengulas hasil kerja anak buahnya itu, berharap tidak lagi ada kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Ia sudah membaca naskah yang sama mungkin hampir ratusan kali sehingga ia hampir-hampir hapal setiap kata dan plotnya. Hari ini juga ia harus segera menerbitkan surat perintah naik cetak atau catatan revisi; positif ia harus lembur. Kecewa, sebenarnya, karena ia tidak dapat bertemu suami dan anaknya lebih cepat. Ia pun melirik gambar yang ia pajang di meja kerjanya; sebuah coretan warna-warni yang berbentu seperti dua orang laki-laki sedang bergandengan dengan gadis kepang dua di antara mereka.

 

Laki-laki yang satu berambut cepak dan lebih jangkung; sudah pasti itu dia. Laki-laki yang satu lagi berponi dan sedikit lebih kurus; sudah pasti Dilan. Rindu juga mengkombinasikan warna-warni yang membuat lukisan-lukisan di galeri yang pernah ia lihat menjadi tidak signifikan sama sekali. Dia meyakini bahwa Rindu adalah seorang anak jenius yang sangat berbakat. Tidak salah lagi. Ia mungkin harus mengontak Cinta supaya bisa membuatkan pameran untuk anak gadisnya di galeri milik mantan kekasihnya itu. Pasti ada harga khusus untuk mantan kekasih.

 

“Permisi, pak Rangga.”

 

Ia terbangun dari lamunannya dan melayangkan pandangannya ke pintu kantor, di mana Ruben, salah seorang editornya, tengah berdiri dengan beberapa naskah di tangannya.

 

“Masuk, Ben.”

 

Editor itu pun melangkah masuk dan menyerahkan naskah-naskah yang ia pegang, “Iya, pak, jadi-“

 

“Liat, Ben. Lukisan anak saya. Bagus, ya?”

 

“Eh. Iya, pak. Bagus. Jadi, ini beberapa bab terakhir-“

 

“Saya juga heran bisa bagus begini. Baru 3,5 tahun dia. Ngomong aja masih belepotan.”

 

“Saya juga heran pak, kok tiap saya masuk sini, bapak selalu bilang hal yang sama.”

 

“Oh, iya, ya?” Rangga terdiam, merenungi kata-katanya. “Tapi memang bagus, kan?”

 

Ruben menghela napas.

 

*

 

Sejak menginjak usia 3 tahun, Dilan dan Rangga sudah mulai membiasakan anak mereka untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri, walau si kecil masih suka menyelinap ke kamar mereka untuk tidur bersama. Namun, dia tetap memiliki kamarnya sendiri yang, walau kecil, cukup luas bagi anak seusianya untuk berkarya. Awalnya Dilan menyadari gadis itu mulai berkarya di tembok kamarnya dan memakluminya; selama ia terus menggambar, tidak ada alasan bagi Dilan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Hanya saja, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, gambar Rindu kian besar dan berwarna hingga memenuhi salah satu tembok kosong di kamarnya. Dilan yang mengamati progresnya dari hari ke hari merasa cukup kagum juga dengan konsistensi anaknya menjadikan tembok kamar sebagai proyek menggambar yang cukup panjang, tetapi ia merasa sayang tidak dapat mengarsipkan maha karya anak gadisnya.

 

Sore itu, ketika Rindu tengah sibuk menggambari tembok yang sama dan Rangga sedang bekerja di laptopnya, di ruang tengah, Dilan datang menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah suaminya. Ia menghela napas dan kemudian menyender pada lelaki kesayanganya itu, sukses menarik perhatiannya.

 

“Ada apa, sayang?” Tanya Rangga sambil menutup laptopnya dan menyelipkan lengannya di pundak kekasihnya.

 

“Itu, lukisan Dudu.” Gerutunya sambil mencium bahu suaminya yang kokoh dan wangi sabun, “Yang di tembok. Nggak bisa aku arsipin, sayang banget.”

 

“Bagus, kan, lukisannya?”

 

“Justru karena bagus makanya sayang.” Ujar lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

 

Rangga hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepala pria berwajah awet muda yang tengah bermanja padanya itu, “Kalau mau, nanti saya bantu bagusin biar awet. Nanti bisa kamu foto. _Fair_ , kan?”

 

Dilan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda keberatan, tapi jelas tidak punya pilihan lain, maka ia sebal dan memutuskan untuk melampiaskannya kepada Rangga. Mendapat pemandangan yang menggemaskan itu, Rangga tertawa dan mencium bibir berwarna merah jambu itu.

 

“Kamu kalau cemberut persis Rindu kalau lagi ngambek.” Ujar lelaki berambut ikal itu geli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagi pembaca yang sedang berjibaku dengan segala tetek bengek ujian sekolah: SEMANGAT! Saya yakin kalian bisa dapat hasil terbaik asal terus usaha. :)
> 
> Semoga gulalinya bisa jadi booster.


	6. D(erita)inas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penderitaan Rangga yang sering dinas, meninggalkan suami dan anak di rumah.

Lagi-lagi, kewajiban mengharuskan Rangga meninggalkan Jakarta untuk beberapa hari. Atasannya mati-matian membujuknya dan bahkan memendekkan waktu dinasnya menjadi 3 malam plus dua hari di perjalanan, tapi tetap saja; lima hari tidak mencium anaknya adalah lima hari yang penuh derita. Penderitaan bagi dia yang kalau malam masih suka mengajak Rindu tidur bertiga, dia yang ketika bangun langsung ingat Rindu, dia yang tidak pernah absen memikirkan Rindu. Dilan juga selalu memprioritaskan Rindu, tapi dia perlahan mulai belajar menjadi bijak dan tegas terhadap Rindu. Rangga? Pfft. Rangga berada di telapak tangan mungil Rindu yang kemerahan dan menggemaskan. Gadis kecil itu menguasai hati dan pikirannya sejak mereka bertemu, jadi bukan salah Rangga kalau dia jadi terlalu memanjakan putrinya. (“Salah kamu!” Seru Dilan, di sudut benaknya.)

 

Sesampainya di hotel, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, langsung saja ia merebahkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit di mana sebuah lampu yang bersinar temaram bertengger. Kamar hotelnya nyaman, seperti biasanya. Malah, dia bisa melihat laut Marseille yang sibuk dari balkonnya. Kalau dia mau, bisa saja dia buka pintu dan mematikan AC untuk menikmati angin laut serta suara deburan ombak, menikmati _sunset_ yang konon dapat dilihat dari kamarnya. Setelah sekitar 20 jam terbang, barulah ia menginjak Marseille tepat sebelum makan siang. Siang tadi, Bouillabaisse yang ia makan pun terasa hambar, padahal ia sudah ingat-ingat untuk mengingat profil rasa makanan yang ia makan supaya bisa dia buatkan di rumah untuk Dilan dan Rindu. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat _check-in_ dan istirahat. Sebelum tertidur, ia sempat memberi tahu suaminya bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat.

 

Setelah tertidur selama beberapa jam, Rangga terbangun dan mengecek telepon genggamnya. Dilan membalas pesannya tiga jam yang lalu, mengatakan bahwa dan Rindu baru saja sampai rumah dari TK. Dia mengirim foto-foto lukisan yang dibuat anak mereka di sekolah, dengan campuran warna yang berani dan kuat. Sangat khas Rindu, pikirnya. Ada satu gambar dengan _caption_ “gambar kamu”, yaitu sebuah gambar seseorang berambut cepak di dekat menara sutet. Dilan juga mengirim pesan bahwa mereka akan makan malam dua jam yang lalu. Suaminya mengirimkan foto pecel lele dan pecel ayam dari tukang pecel favorit mereka di ujung jalan. Dia juga mengirimkan fotonya berdua dengan Rindu, pipi keduanya saling menempel dan bibir-bibir merah dimanyunkan. Rambut Rindu yang kini sudah memanjang dan mengembang ikal menguasai setengah _frame_ foto. Kok, ya, Rangga rindu sekali.

 

Dia pun segera membalas pesan kekasihnya, menanyakan apa Rindu masih bangun. Tidak lama, Dilan membalas bahwa dia akan tidur dengan Rindu di kamar mereka malam ini. Kasihan, katanya. Anak itu kangen daddanya. Otomatis hati Rangga terasa seperti diremas-remas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melakukan _videocall_ dan menunggu dengan sabar. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Dilan yang dihiasi kacamata serta poninya yang berantakan mengisi layar telepon Rangga. Kekasihnya tampak menggemaskan.

 

“Halo, kamu.” Sapa Rangga dengan senyuman.

 

“ _Bonjour_ , masku.” Balas Dilan manis sambil berjalan, sepertinya baru kunci-kunci pintu dia. “Kamu sudah makan, sayang?”

 

“Sudah. Bouillabaisse.”

 

“ _Boo-ya…_ apa?”

 

“Bouillabaisse. _Seafood_ gitu, berkuah…tapi lupa rasanya.” Jelasnya.

 

“Ohh? Gimana Marseille, mas?” tanya Dilan sambil mengunci pintu belakang dan mengeceknya lagi.

 

“Gitu aja, kayak Ancol.”

 

“Ketemu Monte Cristo, nggak?”

 

“Belum. Pak Rangga masih capek, jadi dia _reschedule_.”

 

Keduanya tertawa karena lelucon garing itu, tapi keduanya tetap saja tersenyum.

 

“Dudu mana, sayang?”

 

“Di kamar, siap-siap mau tidur. Mau ngobrol?”

 

“Iya, dong.”

 

Dilan pun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menaiki tangga, masuk kamar dan menutupnya. Hati Rangga melompat mendengar suara Rindu menanyakan ada siapa di telepon, kemudian Dilan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada si kecil.

 

“Daddaaaaaaa!”

 

“Duduuuuu!”

 

Pemandangan di layar ponselnya berubah dan bergoyang-goyang cepat seiring dengan bertambahnya suara-suara yang dibuat Rindu. Ia juga mendengar suara Dilan yang meminta teleponnya, kemudian videonya kembali jelas dan Rangga dapat melihat Dilan yang tengah duduk di kasur. Lelaki itu mengajak anak mereka agar duduk di dekatnya supaya Rangga dapat melihatnya dan gadis kecil itu menurut. Betapa senangnya Rangga hari ini bisa lihat Rindu lagi, rambut ikalnya yang mengembang membuat _hoodie_ dari _onesie_ kelincinya mengembang juga, dan wajahnya tampak bersemangat melihat daddanya di telepon. Dia duduk manis di depan telepon sementara Dilan duduk di belakangnya, laptop berada di pangkuan.

 

“Halo, sayangnya dadda. Sudah mau bobok, ya?” tanya Rangga lembut.

 

“Iya, dadda. Sudah malam, besok sekolah.”

 

“Anak pintar. Tadi ngapain aja di sekolah, Du?”

 

“Tadi Dudu menggambar banyak sekali!” Seru gadis kecil itu, “Dudu bilang bu guru kalau dadda sedang di _Fwance_ -“

 

“ _France_ , sayang.” Si kepala editor terkekeh geli.

 

“Iya, _Fwance_. Lalu Dudu nanya bu guru, _Fwance_ seperti apa, lalu bu guru kasih lihat tiang listrik yang seperti dekat jalan raya.”

 

Sontak tawa Dilan meledak—dasar pak dosen, bukannya kerja malah menguping pembicaraan serius antara suaminya dengan anaknya. Rangga pun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat reaksi Dudu yang langsung menengok ke papanya dan menepuk lengan Dilan.

 

“ _Not funny_ , papa! Jangan tertawa!”

 

Tawa merdu Dilan kian lantang, tapi dia perlahan mengontrol dirinya. “Maaf, sayang, silakan lanjut ngobrol sama dadda. Papa kerja lagi.”

 

“Papa kerja yang rajin, ya, biar kita bisa lihat tiang listrik di _Fwance_.”

 

Sungguh, air mata Rangga hampir mengalir saking geli dan kangennya dengan anak gadis satu-satunya itu sementara Dilan tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawainya. Rindu, Rindu, Rindu. Anak yang sangat pintar, sangat menggemaskan, apa yang pernah Rangga lakukan sehingga dia mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi orangtua bagi malaikat kecil ini? Ingin sekali ia pulang detik ini juga.

 

“Dadda lihat gambar Dudu.” Ujarnya menarik perhatian si kecil, “Bagus, lho. Dadda suka. _Well done_!”

 

“ _Thank you_ , dadda!” cengir gadis berambut ikal yang tiba-tiba menguap lebar, membuat papanya menengok lagi.

 

“Sayang, mau bobok?” Tanya Dilan lembut, “Udahan dulu _videocall_ -nya?”

 

Langsung saja Rangga dirundung rasa kecewa dan sedih harus berhenti mengobrol dengan anaknya, tetapi dia tahu sudah malam di Jakarta. Dia tidak boleh egois, besok Rindu harus sekolah dan dia perlu waktu tidurnya.

 

“Nggak mauuu. Dudu mau ngobrol sama dadda.”

 

“Hey,” Dilan membalikkan badan dan merangkul gadis kecilnya, “Besok Dudu harus bangun pagi dan ke sekolah. Besok ada udang goreng, lho, dari katering.”

 

“Tapi mau ngobrol sama daddaaa…”

 

“Sayang, dadda temenin kamu sampe kamu tidur, ya?” Rangga langsung mengajukan diri. Mendengar itu, mata Rindu bersinar dan Dilan menghela napas dengan senyuman kecil.

 

“Iyaaaa!!” seru gadis itu sambil masuk ke dalam selimut dan mendekatkan ponsel Dilan ke arahnya, menguasai layar gawai Rangga dengan wajah mungilnya. “Dadda, nyanyiin lagu buat Dudu!”

 

 _Ups_ , batin lelaki berambut ikal itu. Dilan pun terkekeh mendengar permintaan gadis kecil itu. Tentu saja, karena sejak gadis itu masih orok pun, urusan bernyanyi dan bermusik selalu jadi urusan Dilan. Memang sih, suara dia tidak spektakuler, tapi dia tidak buta nada—seperti Rangga.

 

“Um…nyanyiin apa, sayang?”

 

“Umm…terserah dadda. Biar Dudu bobok.”

 

“Oh. Ok. Um…coba…” Rangga berpikir dan memilih semua lagu anak yang ia tahu, walau canggung dengan suaranya sendiri. Dia berdehem, pura-pura tidak mendengar kekehan suaminya di belahan dunia bagian sana, dan mulai menyanyi, “ _Ambilkan bulan, bu…ambilkan bulan, bu…yang s’lalu bersinar di langit…_ ”

 

“Ummm…udahan deh, da. Suara dadda nggak enak…” protes Rindu, yang tentu saja membuat tubuh Dilan bergetar lebih kuat menahan tawa dan sebagian dari hati Ranga terbelah jadi beberapa bagian. Ya, yang penting anaknya gembira.

 

“Oke…Dudu mau apa, dong?”

 

“Hmmm…dongeng aja…?”

 

 _Mampus_ , dia bisa mendengar Dilan tertawa lantang. Tentu saja dongeng juga adalah bagian dari _job desc_ harian Dilan, bukan Rangga. Pasalnya, Rangga kurang mampu melakukan peran suara atau berakting supaya cukup menghibur. Dia bisa, sih, menghayati membacakan buku, tapi mendongeng secara impromptu memang bukan keahliannya. Lagi-lagi, dia hanya ingin Dudu gembira dan ia pun mencoba lagi.

 

“Dongeng apa, sayang?”

 

“Umm…Terong Mas…”

 

“Timun Mas, kali, Du?”

 

“ _Terong Mas_ , daddaaaa.” Dudu memaksa, walau sambil menguap. “Yang putri Roro Grombyang. Yang dikutuk jadi terong.”

 

Pria berambut ikal itu membenamkan wajah di tangannya, tawanya berubah jadi napas tersengal serta air mata yang mengalir deras karena rasa geli. Di layar ponselnya, Dilan memeluk Rindu dan mencium gadis itu dengan komikal.

 

“Sayangku, cintaku Dudu cantik,” Dilan mengecupnya lagi, “Yang kamu maksud itu Keong Mas, _love_ , yang putrinya bernama Roro Jonggrang.”

 

“ _That’s what I said,_ papa. Roro Grombyang.”

 

Kali ini Dilan terlalu gemas dan menghujani gadis kecil itu dengan ciuman sambil memanggilnya dengan berbagai panggilan sayangnya yang acak corak, membuat Rindu tertawa lantang dan menjerit-jeri geli. Rangga yang hanya dapat menonton tertawa pelan dan tersenyum, merasa agak sedih juga dia berada jauh dari mereka berdua seperti ini. Dia juga ingin menciumi anak gadisnya seperti itu, menciumi perutnya, bibirnya, pipinya, mengacak rambut ikalnya gemas, dan mengeloninya hingga tertidur. Kemudian dia akan mengecup dan memeluk suaminya juga, tertidur nyenyak hingga pagi datang.

 

Sial, dia benar-benar rindu.

 

“Dadda,” Rindu akhirnya kembali lagi berbicara, kali ini sudah tampak lebih mengantuk di pelukan Dilan, tapi ia masih menatap Rangga dengan antusias, “kita ngobrol aja, ya?”

 

“Siap, tuan putri. Mau ngobrol apa?”

 

“Lagu yang tadi.” Ujar gadis kecil itu, “Dudu suka lagunya…tapi lagunya minta bulan ke ibu. Dudu kan cuma punya papa dan dadda, jadi Dudu minta ke siapa? Ke ibu guru?”

 

 _DEG_. Akhirnya datang juga pertanyaan seperti ini. Jika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, Dilan pasti sudah bertukar pandang dengannya. Dia juga dapat membayangkan ekspresi suaminya saat ini; mungkin kaget, tapi juga tetap tenang sambil berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan. Untungnya, kali ini Rangga juga bersamanya walau terpisah jarak.

 

“Hm. Dudu bisa minta ke papa atau dadda, nggak masalah.” Jawab Rangga dengan senyuman, “Tinggal ganti ‘bu’ dengan ‘da’ atau ‘pa’, beres. Iya, nggak?”

 

“Tapi di sekolah Dudu beda sendiri…” gadis itu menguap lagi, “Robin bilang Dudu aneh nggak punya ibu…soalnya temen-temen Dudu punya ibu.”

 

Wajah Dilan tidak tampak di layar, tapi Rangga dapat melihat jemarinya mengelus kepala Rindu lembut. Lagi-lagi Rangga tersenyum kepada gadis kecilnya, “Dudu mau punya ibu?”

 

“…buat apa?” ia balas bertanya.

 

“Dadda nggak tahu. Kamu perlu ibu buat apa?”

 

“…Nggak tahu.”

 

“Teman-teman Dudu bilang ibu buat apa?”

 

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sebentar, menguap lagi, dan menjawab, “Untuk bangunin pagi-pagi, untuk masak, untuk sayang-sayang…”

 

“Siapa yang suka bangunin Dudu pagi-pagi?”

 

“Papa dan dadda.”

 

“Yang suka masak buat Dudu?”

 

“Dadda!”

 

“Yang sayang sama Dudu?”

 

“Papa dan dadda!” seru gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar dan menguap, “Kok…kasihan, ya, temen-temen Dudu cuma disayang satu orang…” Dia menguap lagi dan mulai menyender nyaman ke bantalnya.

 

“Papa atau daddanya temen-temen Dudu juga pasti sayang, kok, sama mereka.” Kali ini Dilan yang berkata sambil mengelus kepala anak gadisnya, “Dudu baca doa dulu, ya, sebelum bobok. Ingat doanya?”

 

“Ingat.” Dia menguap lagi, “ _Bismika allahumma ahyaa wa bismika amuut_.”

 

“Pintar, anak dadda…” bisik Rangga sambil menonton gadis yang tersenyum walau matanya sudah tertutup, “ _You’re the brightest star in my sky_ , Dudu. _Dadda loves you_.”

 

“ _I love you too_ , dadda…” balasnya pelan sebelum tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya yang tanpa dosa tampak damai dan tenang, membuat Rangga merasa bersyukur sempat mengobrol dengannya hari ini pun.

 

Beberapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar Dilan bertanya, “Dia udah tidur beneran?”

 

“Sudah, kok.”

 

Kemudian Dilan mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mengisi layar ponsel suaminya dengan wajahnya lagi. Senyumnya tampak lebar dan menawan, tidak sedikitpun berubah dari tahun-tahun yang sudah silam.

 

“Jawaban bagus, pak Rangga.” Ujarnya.

 

“Ah, saya main retorika dasar aja…”

 

“Nggak. Andai dia nanya sama aku, pasti aku akan minta waktu untuk mikir. Ujung-ujungnya dia keburu lupa dan jawabanku jadi nggak efektif.” Dosen muda itu tertawa renyah, “Untung ada kamu.”

 

“Hm, andai saya ada di situ dan Dudu lagi nggak tidur di pelukan kamu, saya pasti sudah manfaatin situasi ini untuk minta macem-macem sama kamu.” Dia menyeringai kecil.

 

“Ih, mas.” Pria yang lebih muda malah malu, “Kamu juga harus istirahat, ya. Aku juga. Aku perlu selesaikan sedikit kerjaan, habis itu aku langsung bobok.”

 

“Oh, kamu nggak pengen saya kelonin juga?”

 

“Mas, _please_ jangan nakal.” Pipi Dilan memerah. Tidak tampak di layar ponsel, tapi Rangga yakin demikian adanya. Namun, tanpa diduga, Dilan memberi tambahan, “Aku memang kangen dikelonin, tapi nanti aja kalau mas balik dan bunda mau dititipin Dudu.”

 

Mata Rangga membesar mendengar itu, “ _Is that a promise_?”

 

“Ihhh. Udahan ah, aku kerja dulu. Istirahat dan makan, ya, mas. Dilan sayang mas Rangga.”

 

Lelaki berambut ikal itu tertawa, “Oke, sayang. Tidur tepat waktu, ya. Mas sayang Dilan.”

 

Dengan itu, berakhir pula _videocall_ mereka sore/malam itu. Dikiranya dapat mengikis rindu, tapi malah makin jadi saja rasa kangen yang membuncah di hatinya. _Sial_.


	7. Waktu Berdua + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilema orang tua yang sayang anak, tapi juga pingin saling sayang-sayangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, khalayak! Udah lama, nih, nggak update. Semoga belum pada menyumblim dan masih mau baca, ya.
> 
> Piece yang ini terinspirasi banget sama akun IG mbak2 yang pernah saya temuin. Mbak itu lagi hamil, udah punya satu anak dan satu suami. Doi hobi gambar gitu, dia sering gambar tentang gimana cara seorang ibu membagi badan untuk anak dan suami. Cool banget, sih. Tapi abis itu lupa akunnya gegara ga ngefollow. Kzl.
> 
> Saya juga mau ucapin selamat berpuasa untuk yang berpuasa! Yay, no smut for a while. Hang in there.
> 
> Dan...ya, enjoy this dumb parents/couple shit. Kalo kurang manis bilang aja, nanti di piece yang selanjutnya akan saya tambah gulanya.

Ketika pagi datang, Dilan membuka matanya perlahan, melihat kamar tidurnya temaram disinari cahaya mentari pagi yang mengintip dari jendela. Ia menguap sekali, teringat bahwa alarm _handphone_ -nya belum berbunyi, berarti masih cukup pagi. Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya dan ia meraih ke sisi tempat tidur sebelahnya, berharap menemukan kekasihnya masih terbaring mengantuk, tapi sisi Kasur itu kosong, walau masih ada sisa hangatnya. Ia pun beralih mencari telepon genggamnya untuk mengecek jam; masih pukul 6.15, masih cukup pagi. Ia tidak perlu pergi sampai jam 8.00 nanti dan lelaki kesayangannya memiliki jam kantor yang cukup fleksibel. Sebuah ide nakal terbentuk di kepalanya dan langsung saja ia bangkit dari peraduan.

 

Ia menemukan kekasihnya di dapur, berdiri menghadap kompor, memasak sesuatu. Sebuah pemandangan yang biasa ia temukan tiap pagi, sangat wajar; Rangga yang bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana _training_ abu-abu yang lusuh, rambut ikalnya yang acak-acakan, punggungnya yang kokoh seakan menggoda Dilan untuk segera menghampiri dan memeluknya…tentu langsung ia lakukan. Rangga menengok ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dan ia merasakan hidung Dilan menelusuri tulang punggungnya yang atas.

 

“Pagi…” Sapa Dilan dengan suara mengantuk manja.

 

“Pagi, sayang. Enak boboknya?” Tanya Rangga lembut seraya membalikkan telur ceplok yang sedang ia masak.

 

“Hmm.” Gumam Dilan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Rangga yang lebar, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang mirip dengan dirinya sendiri, membuat pipinya merah seakan mabuk. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mulai membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi tubuh sekal kekasihnya yang telanjang, membelai otot pektoralnya, menyenggol bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di antaranya, terus turun ke bawah hingga menghilang di balik celana.

 

Rangga mematikan kompor dan membalikkan badannya, kali ini ia yang melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Dilan. Alisnya naik demi mengagumi penampilan kekasihnya yang menggemaskan pagi itu. Rambut Dilan masih berantakan, di pipinya pun masih ada bekas bantal, dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu mengembangkan senyuman malu-malu. Belum lagi dia masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya semalam; salah satu kaos tua Rangga dan _briefs_ yang tertutupi oleh longgarnya kaos itu, memamerkan sepasang kaki langsing yang menguji iman seorang Rangga Sastrowardoyo. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, ia pun mendorong Dilan hingga kekasihnya setengah menduduki meja makan yang masih kosong, jemarinya menggoda poni lelaki yang lebih muda.

 

“Hm…kamu pengen sesuatu?” Tanya pria yang berambut ikal dengan suara rendah.

 

“Tergantung apa yang kamu tawarin, mas…” Dilan menjawab sambil tersipu, kedua tangannya memegangi bisep Rangga yang memang tidak sekencang bisepnya sendiri, tapi lebih tebal. Entah mengapa membuat imajinasinya ke mana-mana.

 

“Saya ada telor ceplok dan nasi goreng,” godanya sambil mengangkat pinggul Dilan, mengejutkan pasangannya, dan mendudukkannya di atas meja makan, “Kamu mau yang mana?”

 

Dengan pipi yang merah, Dilan memanyunkan bibirnya, “Ih, mas nakal…Dilan bukan mau itu…”

 

“Kamu maunya apa, sayang?” bisik Rangga lagi, kali ini sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kaos yang dikenakan kekasihnya.

 

Malu-malu, Dilan mencondongkan wajahnya ke kuping Rangga dan membisikkannya sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat pipi Dilan lebih merah lagi dan mata Rangga terbelalak, begitu juga bibirnya yang mengembang dalam seringai nakal.

 

“Mulut kamu masih bisa nakal juga, ya, sayang…”

 

“Hehe…Dilan kangen mas…” bisiknya manja, menikmati sentuhan jahil kekasihnya di balik kaos belel yang ia kenakan.

 

“Saya juga…” balas Rangga sambil mendekatkan bibirnya dan bibir Dilan, maksud hati ingin memagut, tapi mereka sontak berhenti begitu mendengar suara langkah-langkah kecil dari ruang tengah, diikuti dengan seruan yang membuyarkan semuanya:

 

“Papaa…? Daddaa? Dudu ngompoool…”

 

*

 

Pada waktu makan siang, Dilan menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama Milea setelah terlalu lama mereka tidak bertemu. Milea kini tengah sibuk mengambil spesialisasi sambil menjadi seorang ibu. Ya, dia dan Cinta baru saja mengadopsi seorang anak sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, seorang anak laki-laki ganteng bernama Ayang dengan pipi yang selalu kemerahan. (“Ini anak bukannya bule, Dilan. Dia ruam.” Milea berkali-kali mengingatkan Dilan perkara ini.) Kali ini Milea memaksanya makan siang bersama karena hari ini adalah giliran Cinta yang membawa anak mereka ke kantor, jadi ia memiliki sedikit lebih banyak waktu luang, jadilah mereka bertemu di café favorit mereka.

 

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari urusan rumah tangga sampai _parenting_. Milea mengaku masih sangat kelimpungan mengatur jam tidur karena Ayang yang belum genap tiga tahun masih belum bisa tidur sendiri dan masih suka menangis tengah malam. Karena hari ini adalah giliran Cinta yang membawa Ayang ke kantor, maka semalam adalah giliran dia yang jaga. Karenanya mata cantik Milea tampak berkantung hari ini.

 

“Sampe kapan sih bakal begini terus, Lan?” keluhnya sambil memotong sesuap _cheese cake_ yang mereka bagi berdua, “Dulu aku pikir punya anak bakal lucu. Asli, udah dua tahun ini aku lupa rasanya tidur nyenyak. Pantes aja Cinta mikirnya lamaaaaa banget untuk adopsi.”

 

“Namanya punya anak emang begitu, Li.” Kekeh Dilan sambil menyuapkan sepotong _cheese cake_ yang langsung lumer di mulutnya, terlintas di kepalanya untuk membeli sepotong untuk Rindu, “Dudu baru mulai bisa tidur sendiri beberapa bulan ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya, dia masih minta tidur bertiga, terus dipindahin kalo udah lelap. Paginya perang dunia.” Tuturnya sambil tersenyum, mengingat-ngingat ekspresi Rindu yang menggemaskan, wajah berlinangan air mata seakan ia baru saja dikhianati karena dipindahkan ke kamarnya sendiri ketika tidur.

 

“Waduh,” alis Milea terangkat, “Gimana kabar _sex life_ kalian, dong?”

 

Dilan nyaris menyembur sisa _cheese cake_ di mulutnya, “Lia, ah!”

 

“Serius. Udah sama-sama gede, kita, Lan.” Ujarnya sambil memotong makanan penutupnya lagi, “Aku paham, kok. Ini aku sama Cinta juga udah mulai jarang sejak Ayang bisa jalan.” Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, “Sangat nggak membantu ke manajemen _mood_ kita berdua.”

 

“Iya kaaan???” Seru Dilan yang langsung bisa merasakan penderitaan Milea, “Parah, sih, Li. Makin gede itu anak, makin nggak ada waktu berduaannya. Aku aja bingung.” Si dosen muda menggelengkan kepala dan merendahkan suaranya, “Aku sama Rangga udah lama, lagi…”

 

“Berapa lama?”

 

“…Tiga bulan…”

 

“HAH? TIGA BULAN??”

 

“SSSHHHH. LIA. SUARANYA.”

 

Milea segera memelankan suaranya, wajah keduanya bersemu merah. “J-jadi kamu…sama kak Rangga...udah tiga bulan nggak—apa, sih, istilahnya… _crot_?”

 

“Liaaaaa, belajar dari mana ituuuuuu?” pipi Dilan bersemu merah, “Nggak gitu juga, tapi kita udah selama itu nggak… _bobok bareng_.”

 

“Ya, ampun, Dilaaan.” Milea menangkup mulutnya sendiri, “Prihatin banget.”

 

“Bener-bener harus curi waktu. Pulang kerja, kita selalu terlalu capek.” Dilan menghela napas berat, “Kayak pagi ini, _mood_ -nya lagi enak. Aku sama Rangga bangun lebih pagi, harusnya bisa curi waktu sebentaaaar aja…eh, si Dudu nongol. Ngompol, lagi.” Ia bercerita sambil memikirkan baju, seprai, dan selimut Rindu yang harus Rangga cuci tadi pagi sementara Dilan menghabiskan paginya mengepel lantai. “Punya anak tuh…berkah, tapi bencana juga, sih, Li.”

 

“Setuju.” Timpal gadis itu sebelum menyeruput tehnya, “Tapi, Lan, tiga bulan…aku bisa mati tiga bulan nggak bobok sama Cinta.”

 

“Memangnya ada orangtua yang bener-bener ‘hidup’?”

 

*

 

“Latihan Kemandirian?”

 

“Iya, pa!” Seru Rindu sambil berdiri di atas kursinya di meja makan, “Jadi Dudu akan _stay overnight at school_ , bareng ibu guru dan teman-teman.”

 

Dilan tidak bisa tidak merasa skeptis mendengarnya, tapi lalu Rangga datang dengan semangkuk besar sup untuk diletakkan di tengah meja makan serta selebaran yang ia dapat dari guru Rindu. Dilan pun membaca selebaran itu dengan cermat; memang benar adanya ini adalah program tahunan sekolah Rindu, di mana anak-anak diajarkan untuk mandiri dengan menginap di sekolah. Para orang tua dihimbau untuk membawakan semua kebutuhan anak, termasuk obat-obatan pribadi. Dilan merasa agak panik dan menoleh ke suaminya yang duduk di sebelah Rindu.

 

“Apa ini nggak terlalu cepat, mas? Dudu kan baru empat tahun?”

 

“ _I’m almost five_ , papa!”

 

“ _Yes_ , _love_ , _next year you’re turning five_.” Balas Rangga sambil menuangkan sedikit sup ke mangkuk anaknya, “Nggak, lah. Nggak terlalu cepat. Urusan kemandirian itu kan bagus dilatih sejak dini. Kamu aja udah _toilet train_ dia sejak usia dua tahun.”

 

“Harga _diapers_ itu mahal, tau, mas.” Lelaki berponi itu bersingut, “Dan lagi, bukannya kamu yang biasanya paling anti jauh-jauh dari Dudu?”

 

“Kalo jauh-jauhnya saya dinas ke luar, itu kan banal banget. Kalo ini tujuannya untuk pendidikan Dudu, saya nggak masalah.” Ujar Rangga sambil mengedikkan bahunya dengan senyum kecil, “Coba lihat ini anak dadda, sudah bisa makan pakai sendok-garpu dengan rapi. _You’re the smartest girl in the world_ , _love_.” Katanya dengan bangga sambil mengelus rambut halus Rindu yang tersenyum pongah.

 

Dilan memandangi suaminya dengan tatapan lelah sambil merutuk dalam hati, _Dasar standar ganda_ , dan kembali mencermati selebaran tadi. Jadi pada hari Jumat para orang tua diharapkan sudah membawa keperluan anak sejak pagi dan tidak perlu menjemput si anak di sore hari, karena mereka akan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan dengan bermain dan berkarya, kemudian makan malam dan menonton _Finding Nemo_. Jam tidur dijadwalkan pada jam delapan dan akan bangun pada pukul 6 pagi, dilanjutkan dengan sarapan, kemudian orang tua sudah bisa menjemput.

 

 _Wow_ , pikir Dilan, _24 jam tanpa Dudu?_

 

Sekilas, ia merasa bersalah ada perasaan senang bisa beristirahat dari kehebohan yang kerap disebabkan si kecil, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa agak gusar. Rangga lumayan sering dinas, jadi ia lebih tahu cara mengontrol kerinduannya kepada Rindu, tapi Dilan? Selama empat tahun terakhir ini, dia selalu menghindari konferensi yang mengharuskan dia menginap di luar dan ia agak ragu ia dapat melalui waktunya tanpa Rindu dengan tenang.

 

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Rangga berdehem dan mendongak ke suaminya yang sedang memotongkan perkedel untuk gadis mereka.

 

“Kita juga bisa ngelanjutin yang tadi pagi, lho…”

 

Pipi Dilan langsung memerah, tapi semuanya langsung terasa masuk akal. Sudah tiga bulan mereka tidak bisa benar-benar berduaan, mungkin memang itu adalah waktu yang tepat. Dengan malu-malu, Dilan mengambil nasi dan lauk pauknya.

 

“Ih, mas nakal…” balasnya, membuat suaminya makin gemas saja.

 

“Ngelanjutin apa, da?” Tanya Rindu lantang, “Emang tadi pagi dadda sama papa ngapain? Dadda nakalin papa??”

 

Keduanya pun berdoa agar Jumat datang lebih cepat.

 

*

 

Ketika hari yang dinantikan datang, Rangga dan Dilan menyempatkan untuk mengantar Rindu. Ketiganya tengah duduk di dalam mobil yang diparkir Rangga di parkiran sekolah yang cukup luas itu. Si dosen muda tidak henti-hentinya memastikan bahwa anaknya paham betul apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini dan programnya hingga esok hari sampai anaknya bosan. Rangga hanya menonton mereka dari kursi kemudi mobil dengan senyum simpul sementara Dilan mengecek perlengkapan gadis kecilnya sambil mengulang isi programnya lagi dengan Rindu yang duduk di kursi tengah.

 

“Selesai main sore, papa sama dadda nggak akan jemput, lho, sayang.” Jelas Dilan lagi sambil memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dari perlengkapan Rindu, mulai dari baju bersih hingga boneka unicorn kesayangannya, juga _snack_ kegemaran gadis itu.

 

“Iya, papa sayang. Dudu akan mandi dan tidur di sekolah.” Jawab gadis berambut ikal itu dengan suara bosan dan bibir yang dimajukan.

 

“Makan malam sama teman-teman juga, Du, ya. Nggak sama papa dan dadda.” Sambung Dilan lagi sambil mengorek-ngorek isi tas sambil mengerutkan keningnya, “Kamu _packing_ kaos kaki Dudu, nggak?” tanyanya kepada suaminya.

 

“Di retsleting yang kanan, sayang.” Balas Rangga.

 

“Sapu tangan cadangan?”

 

“Di situ juga, sayangnya Rangga.”

 

Dilan cemberut, tapi pipinya bersemu merah, mengundang jemari jahil suaminya untuk mencubit. Ia pun menepak tangan Rangga pelan, membuat pemiliknya terkekeh.

 

“Ok, aku antar Dudu dulu.”

 

“Sayang,” Rangga menengok ke belakang, “sini cium dadda.”

 

Dengan bersemangat, Rindu menyelipkan diri dari _seatbelt_ dan memanjat _middle console_ mobil tersebut untuk melompat ke dalam pelukan ayahnya; sebuah pemandangan yang tidak bosan-bosan Dilan saksikan.

 

“Dudu yang baik, ya. _Have fun with your friends and eat well_. Kalau pengen ketemu papa dan dadda, bilang sama bu guru.” Rangga mewanti-wanti dengan sebuah senyuman.

 

“ _Aye-aye, sir_!” Seru Rindu.

 

“ _Now, give_ dadda _a kiss._ ”

 

Gadis itu pun memanyunkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir Rangga yang juga dimanyunkan, kemudian mereka berpelukkan lagi. Sungguhnya, hati Dilan hampir meledak menyaksikan itu semua.

 

Lalu giliran dia mengantarkan gadis kecilnya ke kelas. Di depan sekolah sudah banyak _nanny_ dan orangtua yang mengantar anak-anaknya sambil membawakan berbagai perlengkapan mereka. Bahkan ada yang membawakan koper berukuran 28’’. Dilan, sih, berpikiran positif saja, mungkin anak itu mau langsung berlibur setelah acara ini. Sesampainya di pintu masuk sekolah, Dilan disambut oleh salah satu guru Rindu.

 

“Selamat pagi, Rindu dan papa Rindu!”

 

“ _Morning_ , _miss_ Yana!”

 

“Pagi, _ma’am_.”

 

“Daddanya Rindu nggak mengantar, pak?” Tanya guru muda yang berjilbab itu dengan senyum ramah.

 

“Ehe, daddanya nunggu di mobil biar nggak lama.” Ujarnya, “Ini, _ma’am_ , perlengkapan Rindu. _Basic_ aja, sih, yang saya bawain. Ada baju ganti, kaos kaki, sikat gigi, sabun, shampoo, _snack_ , ekstra baju ganti. Ini di dalem saya taro _notebook_ untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut, ya, _ma’am_.” Ia pun menyerahkan tas yang berisi perlengkapan bermalam Rindu.

 

“Saya terima, ya, papa Rindu. _Alright, Rindu, shall we say goodbye to papa and head inside_?”

 

Dilan berlutut di hadapan anaknya dan memandang wajah mungilnya yang cantik dan bersemangat, mendadak saja ia merasa sedikit melankolis. Pertama kali ia bertemu Rindu, beratnya hanya sekitar lima kilogram. Mungil dan rapuh. Tidak terasa, gadis kecilnya sekarang sudah bisa bikin encok kalau digendong terlalu lama dan akan belajar mandiri tanpa orangtuanya. Ia mengelus rambut ikal Rindu dengan hati-hati, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Ah, kok dia seperti tidak rela meninggalkan Rindu di sini?

 

“ _Give papa a kiss_ , Du.” Ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan _muah_ , Rindu memberikannya ciuman yang basah di bibir sebelum tertawa-tawa. “Kamu baik-baik, ya, sayang. Dengerin kata ibu guru dan makan yang benar, ya.” Tuturnya sambil mengelus-elus kuncir dua Rindu.

 

“Iya, papa. Dudu janji.”

 

“Nanti papa dan dadda jemput besok pagi, ya?” Suaranya mendadak parau. Walau idealnya Rindu menjadi kolokan seperti beberapa anak di sekitar mereka, tapi ini malah Dilan yang merasa sangat berat meninggalkan gadis kecilnya.

 

“Iya, pa. Dudu tunggu.” Gadis itu menyengir lebar sekali.

 

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan mampu menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi, Dilan pun memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat sebelum berdiri. Rindu menggandeng tangan gurunya sambil melambai ke arah ayahnya.

 

“ _Bye, papa_! _See you tomorrow_!”

 

_Duh, nak, tapi papa kangennya sekarang._

 

*

 

Sore itu, Rangga menjemputnya di kampus dan menyetir pulang. Seperti biasa, jalanan di jam pulang kantor selalu macet, tapi tidak terasa seperti masalah bagi mereka berdua yang malah sibuk menggoda satu sama lain. Begitu Dilan melihat wajah Rangga dan menciumnya, rasanya kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan sejak pagi seperti terangkat begitu saja, berganti dengan rasa senang dijemput suami dan prospek berduaan semalaman. Lelaki itu sudah belanja juga, rupanya. Katanya mau masak kegemaran Dilan. Hal itu membuat pria berambut lurus itu merasa sangat tersentuh; Rangga memang jarang berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, tapi begitu dia melakukannya, selalu sukses membuat Dilan terenyuh.

 

Begitu sampai di rumah, Dilan membantunya mengangkut belanjaan ke dalam rumah dan memasukkannya ke kulkas. Ketika ia tengah menunduk untuk memasukkan sayuran, Rangga menepuk pinggulnya yang mencuat, membuat pemiliknya sontak meluruskan badan dan memelototinya malu.

 

“Mas!”

 

“Pantat kamu di situ, saya cuma laki-laki biasa.”

 

“Ihh, jail…” pria yang lebih muda bisa merasakan pipinya memanas walau belum lama melakukan kontak dengan udara kulkas yang baru saja dia tutup. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, langsung saja Rangga memeluknya dari belakang dan memberi ciuman di lehernya.

 

“Saya kangen sekali sama pak dosen, soalnya.” Bisik Rangga di kuping suaminya, bulu kuduk Dilan pun meremang.

 

“Hmmmh…Rangga, ih…” Dilan memegangi lengan Rangga di sekitar tubuhnya, ingin melepasnya karena malu, tapi juga rindu. “Mandi dulu, mas, ya…?”

 

“Mandi bareng aja gimana?” goda lelakinya lagi, mengaburkan logika berpikir Dilan yang mulai berkabut.

 

“Nggaaak. Sendiri-sendiri aja.” Kali ini Dilan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rangga karena benar-benar malu dan butuh waktu.

 

Bagaimana pun juga, mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak memiliki waktu berkualitas seperti ini dan entah kenapa itu membuat Dilan merasa lebih canggung. Rangga pun paham, walau hal itu sebenarnya membuatnya makin gemas, tapi ia melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa kecil.

 

“Oke. Nyusul ke atas, ya?” dia membelai lembut tulang pipi kekasihnya yang bersemu.

 

“I-iya, mas.”

 

Langsung saja Rangga pergi ke kamar mereka untuk mandi, daripada dia malah menjahili suaminya lagi saking gemasnya. Jadilah Dilan merapikan belanjaan dan barang-barangnya sendiri di kantor. Sesudahnya, ia termenung sesaat. Sunyi. Terlalu sunyi. Ruang kerjanya yang hanya berukuran 4 x 5 meter saja mendadak terasa luas saking sunyinya. Jam segini, biasanya Rindu sedang menceracau soal harinya, soal gurunya, soal teman-temannya, ada Robin, Tia, Yuyu, Melantika, soal kegiatannya di kolam pasir, soal kelinci yang dipelihara di sekolah…ia berusaha tidak memikirkannya dan keluar ke ruang tengah. Ia memandangi ruang keluarga kecil mereka yang kosong melompong tanpa satu pun mainan atau krayon tercecer, rapi dan bersih sebagaimana yang biasa ia harapkan. Memang rumah mereka seluas ini, ya?

 

Dengan langkah yang agak berat, ia pun naik ke lantai dua, jemarinya menyusuri tembok sepanjang tangga hingga sampai ke belokan tangga di mana ia menemukan gambar Rindu yang tidak selesai. Ia menggambar sebuah makhluk (katanya, sih, kelinci) berwarna hijau di situ, dipergoki oleh Dilan, dan ia pun mendapat teguran. Hari itu _mood_ Rindu berantakan dan dia hanya mau menempel dengan daddanya, membuat Dilan merasa bersalah, tapi dia memilih untuk tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Hanya saja ketika malam datang, Dilan akhirnya menyerah dan minta maaf ke Rindu, yang juga minta maaf sudah mencoret-coret tembok, lalu keduanya tertidur berpelukan.

 

Rasa kangen itu kembali menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, tapi masih saja ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dia harus bisa seperti Rangga. Latihan Kemandirian ini adalah kesempatan untuk Rindu supaya bisa belajar mandiri dan berlatih untuk menjadi pribadi yang dapat berfungsi di lingkungan sosial. Dia sadar, prosesnya tidak akan mudah bagi dirinya, Rangga, apalagi Rindu yang belum pernah jauh dari orangtuanya hingga 24 jam.

 

Sesampainya di kamar tidur, Dilan melepas celananya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil bengong. Pikirannya masih saja berkutat di sekitar Rindu. Jam segini, mana bisa ia santai di kamar tidur seperti ini? Rindu akan menyita perhatiannya. Dia atau Rangga akan memandikannya, lalu yang lain akan membantu gadis itu berpakaian sementara yang lain mandi, dan selesai mandi, mereka akan bertukar tempat. Pokoknya, Rindu harus selalu ada yang menemani. Kadang-kadang mereka mandi bertiga, tapi memang lebih efisien kalau dilakukan satu-satu supaya lebih banyak hal bisa dikerjakan—mungkin itu salah satu penyesalan Dilan. Harusnya mereka lebih sering mandi bertiga.

 

“Hei.”

 

Dilan mendongak kepada Rangga yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mereka, sebuah handuk terikat di pinggangnya, menyisakan torsonya yang tampak lembap serta rambut ikalnya yang basah untuk Dilan nikmati. Pria itu pun mendekati suaminya yang tengah terduduk di kasur dan menyentuh pipinya dengan telapak yang lembap dan agak dingin.

 

“Udah beres, mas?” Tanya Dilan pelan.

 

“Giliran kamu, nih. Atau mau dimandiin?” Goda lelaki berambut ikal itu dengan senyuman kecil, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang diharapkan. Tidak ada Dilan yang tersipu dan membalas candaannya dengan manja, hanya ada senyuman kecil dan gelengan pelan. Ia pun berlutut di hadapan suaminya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, “Kenapa, sayang?”

 

“Nggak apa, mas…” balasnya seraya menghindari tatapan mata berwarna karamel itu.

 

“Cerita, dong, sama saya. Kamu pasti lagi mikirin sesuatu.”

 

Lelaki itu pun membalas tatapan mata suaminya, kemudian ia menghela napas.

 

*

 

Usai makan malam, kedua insan itu duduk berdua dengan mesra di sofa ruang tengah. Dilan yang sudah mandi, nyaman di dalam balutan kaos belel dan _gym shorts_ -nya, dan kenyang setelah makan semur daging favoritnya bersarang di pangkuan suaminya yang baru saja beres mencuci piring. Biasanya, Dilan selalu kebagian mencuci piring, tapi kali ini Rangga merasa ia ingin memanjakan suaminya seperti ini sekali-sekali. Jelas sekali Dilan tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya warna mukanya tampak agak muram, entah apa itu. Waktu mereka baru sampai rumah, semua baik-baik saja. Jadilah ia berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengemong pak dosen dan memanjakannya dengan pelukan dan belaian.

 

“Sayang,” bisiknya sambil memainkan helaian rambut Dilan yang legam dan tebal, bibirnya menempel di puncak kepala pria yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Rangga yang hangat, “ada yang bisa saya lakukan buat kamu? Saya nggak akan tahu kalau kamu nggak minta…”

 

“Mn…” Dilan menggelengkan kepalanya, “Kamu di sini aja udah bikin aku nyaman banget. Makasih, ya, mas.” Bisiknya sambil memberikan ciuman lembut pada tulang selangka kekasihnya.

 

Rangga hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut lurus yang wangi shampoo di dekapannya, “Kalo kamu kangen Rindu juga wajar, kok. Saya ngerti.”

 

“Uuuuuu…” lelaki yang lebih muda membenamkan wajahnya ke dada suaminya dan memeluknya lebih erat sambil membuat suara-suara aneh itu, sementara yang dipeluk hanya mengelus-elus punggungnya dan membalas pelukannya. “Sekarang saya ngerti kenapa kamu nggak pernah absen satu hari pun untuk _video call_ sama Dudu kalo lagi dinas. Aku ngerasa lemah banget, parah…”

 

“Nggak lemah, lah. Nih, kamu bisa ngijinin dia nginep dan milih untuk nguntel sama saya kayak gini.”

 

“Sayanya yang ngerasa _leleus_ gitu, lho, sayang…” Dilan mengubah posisi duduknya bersender di lengan sofa supaya bisa memandang wajah suaminya, “Kayak…nggak tau, ya. Setengah jiwa aku kayak ilang gitu, terus jadi ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh. Gimana kalo nanti Dudu gede? Gimana kalo dia punya pacar? Kalo dia pengen kuliah yang jauh?” Ia menatap wajah suaminya, berharap menemukan sesuatu di situ, mungkin sesuatu seperti ‘iya juga’ atau ‘wah, gimana dong?’, tapi ia tidak menemukan perubahan berarti. Rangga malah tersenyum kecil dan menggeser tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa supaya bisa bersandar di lengan sofa, juga memeluk Dilan lebih dekat.

 

“Kalo mikirnya ke situ, saya juga akan stres, sih.” Lelaki itu mengangguk, “Makanya saya nggak mau mikir jauh-jauh dulu. Nikmatin yang ada di depan mata aja; Rindu yang masih kecil dan manja sama saya, masih mau bobok dan mandi bareng.”

 

“Aku juga suka itu, mas. Cuma…hari ini bikin aku sadar kalau ini juga nggak akan bertahan selamanya.” Suara Dilan sedikit bergetar, matanya mulai basah, “Dudu pernah ngambek karena aku tegur dia. Suatu hari, mungkin kita akan berantem lebih hebat karena masalah yang lebih besar.” Ia menelan ludah, “Belum lama dia selalu minta bobok bertiga, tapi sekarang aja udah bisa bobok di kamar sendiri…” setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, Rangga pun mengejar tetesan air mata itu dengan bibirnya dan menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

 

“Jadi orang tua itu aneh, ya?” bisik Rangga, “Anak lagi nyusahin kerjanya marah-marah, tapi giliran anak belajar mandiri, kitanya ngerasa kesepian.”

 

“Orang tua itu aneh banget, asli.” Balas Dilan sambil mengusap matanya yang berair dan menarik napas melalui hidungnya yang terisi mukus.

 

“Emang orang tua selalu ada di posisi sulit, kok. _We just have to embrace the weird_ , terus belajar bareng sama Dudu, dan walau pun nggak jadi keluarga yang sempurna, tapi saya tau _we’re perfect for each other_.” Lelaki berambut keriting itu terkekeh, “Apa pun kekhawatiran kamu di masa depan, kita akan hadapin bareng-bareng pada waktunya. Kamu tahu, kan, saya ada di sini untuk waktu yang lama buat kamu?”

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda tertawa dan mencium bibir suaminya dengan lembut, sepasang mata berwarna jelaga berpegangan pada pasangan lain yang cokelat hangat, “Aku tahu. Aku sayang banget sama kamu, mas.” Bisiknya syahdu.

 

“Mas sayang Dilan, banget.” Kali ini, Rangga yang maju dan mencium bibir mungil suaminya, sedikit lebih lama, sedikit lebih dalam.

 

“Mh…udah, apa, mas…” ujar Dilan sambil menghentikan ciumannya dengan pipi yang merona.

 

“Kan tadi saya bilang saya nikmatin apa yang ada di depan mata dan yang ada di depan mata saya sekarang, ya kamu.” Lelaki berambut ikal itu tersenyum jahil seraya meremas pantat suaminya—entah sejak kapan tangan jahilnya sudah di sana?—dan mengecup pipinya lembut, “Mumpung Dudunya lagi sibuk dididik jadi balita dewasa, kenapa kita nggak lanjut melakukan hal-hal dewasa aja?”

 

“Ihhh…mmhh…masku kok nakal banget, sih…” keluh Dilan yang perlahan luluh juga, ia pun menyambut ciuman lelaki kesayangannya yang lebih dalam, lebih panas. Ketika sadar, Rangga sudah menindihnya di atas sofa, tangannya pun sudah menjelajah ke mana-mana. “…hnn…mas…kita ke kamar…?”

 

“Nggak usah, sayang. Saya ada simpen persiapan kok, di sini…”

 

Pria yang lebih muda menggigiti bibirnya, “…M-masa di sini banget?”

 

“Kapan lagi kita bisa sayang-sayangan di sofa?” cengirnya.

 

*

 

Ketika pagi datang, Dilan seakan sudah tidak merasakan nyeri di pinggulnya dan memburu suaminya untuk segera bangun dan bersiap-siap menjemput Rindu, tepat selepas ibadah subuh. Rangga saja masih terlalu mengantuk dan pegal-pegal akibat ‘lembur’ semalaman, tapi kekasihnya sudah beres mandi dan solat saja. Jadilah ia malas-malasan mandi dan berpakaian, tapi tidak lupa ia membuat sarapan dan mengemas beberapa potong _sandwich_ favorit anaknya sementara Dilan sudah tidak bisa diam, berlompatan ke mana-mana, berulang menginspeksi sofa untuk memastikan tidak ada jejak mereka dari semalam. Kadang Rangga suka heran kalau Dilan terkagum-kagum dengan Rindu yang sangat aktif sejak bangun hingga jam tidur—orang ayahnya juga begitu, kok. Apalagi kalau sedang resah seperti sekarang.

 

Usai sarapan, mereka segera pergi ke sekolah Rindu. Semesta pun mendukung karena selain udaranya masih cukup sejuk, jalanan juga kosong melompong di Sabtu pagi ini. Setelah parkir, kedua lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu sekolah, di mana beberapa orang tua juga sedang menunggu. Tentu hari ini tidak akan sempurna tanpa Dilan yang menyapa beberapa orang tua dan _nanny_ kawan Rindu yang ia kenal dan mengeluhkan kenapa anak-anaknya belum juga boleh pulang, sementara Rangga hanya berdiri di sampingnya, mematung bosan. Beberapa lama kemudian, para guru akhirnya keluar bersama para anak-anak yang sudah mengenakan pakaian bebasnya walau wajah-wajahnya masih ada yang mengantuk.

 

Anak-anak itu pun berhamburan ke orang tuanya dan dijemput penjemput masing-masing, ada yang memanggi _mommy_ -nya, ada yang mencari ayahnya, lalu datang lah gadis kecil berambut keriting dengan mata bulat matahari yang mencari papa dan daddanya.

 

“Duduu!” Dilan menyambut anaknya yang segera melompat ke dalam pelukan.

 

“Papaaaa! Dudu kangennn!” seru Dudu.

 

“Papa juga, sayangnya papa!”

 

Sementara suami dan anaknya berdrama, Rangga menghampiri salah satu guru Rindu yang senior. “Pagi, _miss_ Petra. Terima kasih sudah jaga anak saya.”

 

“Pagi, daddanya Rindu. Kembali kasih.” Balas bu Petra yang tersenyum agak lelah sambil memilah tumpukan tas yang ada di troli, mengecek labelnya, dan mengambilkan milik Rindu. “Ini tas perlengkapan Rindu, ya, pak. Rindu sangat kooperatif sejak kemarin, sangat akur dengan teman-teman, dan makannya pun baik. Cuma sempat sedikit susah tidur semalam, pak.”

 

“Oh, ya? Kenapa?” Rangga menaikkan alisnya.

 

“Kangen papa dan daddanya, dia bilang. Kemarin _miss_ Yana tawari telepon bapak, tapi Rindu menolak. Mau mandiri, katanya. Tidak mau orang tuanya khawatir.”

 

Demi apapun, hati Rangga pun meleleh mendengarnya. Anak gadisnya benar-benar seorang malaikat yang diutus dari surga untuk membuat kehidupannya dan Dilan lebih berwarna, tampaknya.

 

“Dan…pak,” si ibu guru berdehem pelan, “Kemarin Rindu juga sempat khawatir bapak mau…um…’nakalin’ pasangan bapak.” Sontak saja pipi Rangga merona, “Saran saya…ketika ingin agak, ehem, intim dengan pasangan…mungkin bisa dibahas diam-diam saja. Anak ini persis spons, pak. Semua informasi diserap.” Beliau tersenyum canggung.

 

“I-iya, _ma’am_. Maaf. Um…saya akan lebih hati-hati-“

 

“Papa! Kok, lehernya biru-biru begini??” Rindu bertanya dengan suara _outdoor_ -nya, membuat beberapa mata menengok dan sekian pasang kuping jadi awas.

 

“Eh…ahahah…n-nyamuk, Du…” Dilan segera bangkit seraya menggendong gadis kecilnya yang masih sibuk menginspeksi jejak-jejak yang menodai kulit sang ayah.

 

“Sampe dalem gini, ini bukan dinakalin dadda? Kamu dinakalin dadda, ya-“ dengan sigap Dilan langsung membekap gadis kecilnya yang memberikannya tatapan mata kesal, protes.

 

“Eh…ehehe…bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, saya pamit duluan ya…mari…” Dilan perlahan bergerak menjauhi pintu masuk dan melirik Rangga, “Mas, ayo, ih.” Ujarnya sambil kemudian berlari bersama Rindu di pelukannya, meninggalkan Rangga di tengah perhatian pada guru dan penjemput siswa.

 

“Eh…um…saya…pamit juga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan mungkin, Rangga dan Dilan akan lempar-lemparan antar-jemput Dudu untuk beberapa waktu.


End file.
